My Life Begins Now
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Lisa Simpson thought that her life was over as soon as she heard the family was moving. But little did she know that this would be just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lisa Simpson thought that her life was over as soon as she heard the family was moving. But little did she know that this would be just the beginning.

I can't be the only one to get an idea like this, right?

()

"WHAT!"

The shrill cry escaped past Lisa's lips before she could stop it. Her eyes stared widely at the sympathetic expression on her mother's face while her father let out a loud 'woo-hoo!'

"Sweet!" Bart exclaimed with glee, enjoying the horrified look on his sister's face.

"Lisa, honey," Marge began, kneeling in front of Lisa. "I know this may be hard for you-"

"Hard for me? What about my friends! My grades! My clubs!" Lisa pulled back, hands clenching into fists. She couldn't believe it. They were moving? But life was fine right here! She had a life here! Lisa couldn't help but let out her opinion, wondering why this was happening to her. "Why?!"

"We just can't afford it here anymore, sweetie. But there's a lovely, cheap little place in South Park, Colorado." Marge explained, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Think of it as an adventure. There's gotta be something interesting to do there."

"But..." Lisa trailed off, looking at the floor. Her chest clenched. "I'm going to need a moment." She mumbled, moving away and trudging her way towards the stairs, her feet clumping with every step. Marge hummed with worry.

"Don't worry, Marge," Homer reassured. "She'll get over it. Like I did when you forgot the ice cream but made me those pork chops. Mmmh, pork chops." The large man drooled loudly, causing his wife to roll her eyes and stare up the stairs in concern. Lisa's bedroom door slammed shut and she immediately turned to her saxophone. Lisa gazed at it tenderly, quietly thinking about how it would relax her no matter the situation. She raised the instrument to her lips and let her heart and soul out, the song revealing frustration in a smooth, blues-like way. The time passed by and before she knew it, Homer was banging on the door.

"Keep that racket down! It's past your bed time and we're leaving first thing tomorrow!" And with that, he retreated into his room. Lisa froze as she realised what he had said and she glanced around the room to see that everything was, indeed, already packed away for her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no way she could persuade them to stay. The young female put her saxophone in its case in a dejected manner and she changed into her pyjamas, slipping under the covers of her bed one last time. Lisa turned off her lamp and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to catch up and make her forget about this horrible news.

()

Shitty first chapter, check! Up next, the big move! ;) Please favourite, follow and review! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence in Lisa's room was peaceful, relaxing, blissful. Until the familiar, annoying voice of her brother blared in her ears, the door bashing open with a loud SLAM! The young girl's head pounded violently and she covered her ears as Bart yelled at her. Lisa groaned, flipping into her stomach. Snippets of what Bart shouted processed in her brain and the door then slammed shut while the older sibling ran away laughing sadistically. Lisa removed her hands from her ears and forced herself to sit up, pushing her hands against the surface of her pillow. Blue eyes squinted for a few seconds before adjusting to the light and Lisa moved out of her bed, shoulders sagging.

Today was the day the Simpsons were moving. Lisa changed into her normal red dress, followed by grabbing a warm coat and a hat which she shoved into a duffel bag for when arriving in their new town. It certainly was going to be cold. She folded her pyjamas and put them into an open box containing more clothing. She moved out of her room, her bag slung over her shoulders, and noticed the cat and dog sprinting down the stairs. The doorbell went and she hurried down the stairs, her fingers grasping the knob and opening the door to reveal some men. Lisa glanced behind them and noticed a huge lorry.

"Mom, it's the removal men!" She called back into the house, moving to walk into the living room and she sat in lotus position on the floor as she knew the couches were going to be moved. She gazed at the empty fireplace in a longing manner as she remembered all the odd memories from this household. It made her want to hide away and stay. Alas, she knew she couldn't stay and it was time for a new adventure.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Bart questioned, moving forward to stand in front of his sister.

"My life is over, Bart. Don't you see?" Lisa muttered glumly. "It's taken me years to get even a single friend here, think about how long it's gonna take me there. I'll at least be in my twenties! And their gonna bully me like the others do here." She sighed and stared down at the floor, avoiding her brother's gaze. This made Bart falter for a second. Sure, he was her brother, he was supposed to be mean. But for the very same reason, he also had to protect her.

"Hey, Lise," Bart sat in front of her. "I have a friend in South Park, maybe he could be your friend too, I guess." Lisa looked up at her brother hopefully.

"R-really?"

"Why not?" Bart shrugged. "You're my sis, I'm supposed to look after you."

"Oh, thank you, Bart!" The younger Simpson hugged Bart who started to cringe.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." He muttered, pulling out of the hug. The two siblings perked up as the couch before them was lifted and taken out. Marge and Homer stood in the hallway, glancing around as if they were having flashes of the memories this house contained. The sight made Lisa's happiness deteriorate and she started to sulk once more. The removal men soon had moved all the items off into a lorry waiting outside.

"Okay, kids. It's time to go." Marge called, holding Maggie close to her chest.

"Woohoo!" Homer cheered. "No more stupid Flanders! Ha ha!" This made Marge roll her eyes as Lisa slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and moved to stand nearby. Bart lazily walked over with his hands shoved into his pockets, looking bored.

"Now, we're going to have a new life, new neighbours, new friends, a new start." The blue-haired woman stated softly, inwardly frowning at her eldest daughter's disheartened expression. "But think of it this way. You can reinvent yourself! Maybe into an acrobat!" Marge laughed slightly but stopped once she received stony silence. "Well, let's go." And with that, the family filed out and got into the car. Immediately, Lisa stared out of the window. Homer started up the engine and they headed down the road.

"Goodbye, stupid Flanders! Goodbye, stupid Mr Burns! Goodbye, stupid-"

"We get it!" The other family members yelled, making Homer shut up. Bart grew bored and pulled out his DS, playing a violent game to entertain his boyish and normally sadistic nature. Lisa rested her head against the window and started to shut her eyes. Might as well catch up on a few winks since she didn't sleep well last night. With a yawn, she drifted off with one final thought.

 _"Goodbye, Springfield..."_


End file.
